Breaking Point
by Mintey
Summary: Everyone has to come from somewhere, and sometimes their beginnings might surprise you. This is the story of Jadis, the White Witch, who was once a small child with loving parents and a not-so-loving sister...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does, you know the deal...

**Notes:** Message me before using any of my characters, yadity-ya-dee-yah, ya'know, the usual. Also, because I'm a lazy penguin this story wasn't getting finished (as I'd hoped to do)... So, I'm posting it, because then I feel some freaky blood-pact agreement to finish it. Strange, eh? Whatever. Anyway. So. Read, review, favorite, throw it out the window, make it a teddy bear, I don't care, do something with it...

* * *

><p><strong>.: Prologue :.<strong>

The residents of Charn struggled against the blustery winds, unaware of the importance of the day. Maybe some were, for Charn had not seen this white substance called snow in over seventy years, however, this was not the main event, because inside the great palace of Blocaille, Emperor's wife gave birth to a second daughter. Of course, he had wanted a son, given that his first heir had been Dispa nearly two years ago, but things do not always go as one wants.

When Dispa had seen the gaunt, pale face of her sister Jadis and reached out to grasp the baby's outstretched hand, only to find the baby would withdraw it and give a fierce glare seemingly impossible to receive from a newborn, it was destined for the two to be rivals always degrading the other to reach the top. Of course, Emperor did not realize this for many years, until he was an old soul ready to pass on his throne, but this is far in the future.

At the age of five, Jadis was already a cruel excuse for a human being. Then again, she wasn't full human, either - rumors of Empress having affairs with someone else, someone of giant heritage, spread widely. It was a hard rumor to ignore, given Jadis's already towering stature. Dispa, seven at the time, was many-an-inch shorter than Jadis, and instead of being discouraged, she used this to her advantage.

"Come along, Jadie," called Dispa, using a nickname Jadis despised, "Don't you want Father's ring?" The gold and jewels caught the light of the big, orange sun of Charn and reflected over the pillars in the palace courtyard - or rather, one of the palace's many courtyards. To be honest, even Dispa had no clue where they had wandered off to, but she was nowhere near admitting it.

"You know that isn't yours," Jadis said spitefully, "Father gave it to me."

Yes, Emperor _had_ given Jadis the ring, but only because she had chosen it as a pacifier (much to Empress's dismay; "She could choke!") and would not be quiet without the object stored safely in her palm, mouth, or on her fingers, though it wasn't quite secure resting on Jadis's frail fingers. So, Emperor had his finest dwarfs tinker the ring until it fit perfectly. Then, he had presented it to her on the year she turned four.

"Well, it's due time Father gave _me_ something." On Dispa's fourth birthday, she had merely received a small stack of presents containing modest gowns and mediocre trinkets, accompanied by a brief birthday wish from her parents and no party. "Talk about favorite children," she sneered, and ran down the corridors, losing herself in the palace, dashing under the feet of servants as she went.

Jadis had no choice except to follow, with great difficulty due to her towering size, though her legs were longer and she was soon treading on Dispa's heels. Dispa glanced behind to see her sister growing ever closer, and she ducked into a hole in the wall to the right. The smooth flooring sent Dispa skidding into a room full of Emperor's advisors, and at the head, Emperor himself. Jadis, meanwhile, was squirming and wiggling her way through the hole, when she heard several gasps and the voice boom out.

"I pray thou hast not been eavesdropping, my child?"

"No Father, I was just-"

"We will talk in private," said Emperor. He steered Dispa by the shoulders mere feet away from where Jadis lay stark still. In a hushed voice he said, "Shame, Dispa, shame! How did thou enter?"

"I was..." Dispa let her voice drain. Did she admit to chasing Jadis? Or try and hide it? Emperor solved this riddle for her.

"Child, is that the ring of the child Jadis?"

"Yes, Father. Why does she get this?" Dispa flashed the ring. "I haven't got anything nearly as nice."

"Give the ring here," said Emperor. Dispa dared not to disobey her father and her emperor, and therefore she reluctantly passed it over. "Thou hast plenty valuable treasures. What about all of thy dresses, hmm?"

"Father, I don't _want_ dresses. I want-"

"Nonsense, child. Thou will want what thou hast been given."

"But father-"

"No excuses. Now go. I have matters to tend to. I have no time for meddling children."

This could have been the end of the story - maybe Dispa would have learned to stop taunting Jadis and accepted what she was given, maybe Jadis would have not continued learning evil ways, maybe they would not have had a quarrel over the rightful heir to the throne, and maybe the great city called Charn would not have met such a sorry destiny. But, that is not what happened, and the sorry truth is that later, Emperor had called Jadis to return her ring, and as fate would have it, Dispa was off finding ways of busying herself when she walked past the room in which the event took place.

"Here you are, my darling Jadis."

Dispa could not believe her ears - she had always been child, or daughter, but Jadis got to be called darling? She tip-toed closer to the door, which had been left slightly ajar, and pressed her eye to the keyhole instead of peering around and risking being noticed.

"Thank you, Father!" Jadis hugged Emperor with a little too much enthusiasm. Dispa scoffed silently to herself. Of course Jadis was Father's favorite, because she put on this disgusting play-acting every time she was with him.

"Speak, daughter, what is it you wish? I can tell something is troubling thee." He took a finger and poked her softly on the nose. Jadis giggled and shrugged.

She said, "Father, I want to rule!"


	2. Chapter One : Magie

**.: Chapter One : Magie :.**

Dispa had sat sobbing in the gardens until late evening, even skipping dinner to make her point. She hadn't heard anything after Jadis's statement, but as Jadis was clearly favored by the royal family, Dispa knew what the outcome would be. When the ideas that nobody even cared where she was and that things couldn't possibly get worse began to worm themselves into Dispa's brain, it began to pour and the dirt beneath her bare feet turned to a sticky mud. Yes, things surely could get worse - as soon as Dispa returned to her room, Emperor would likely send a maid to attend to her, and then scold her for engaging in such immature behaviors, let alone one so messy as playing in dirt.

"That's it," said Dispa, "I'm simply cursed." Her words grew louder until she was shouting up at the sky, "Why? Why me? Why!" Then, she said no more, for a hand had clamped itself tightly around her mouth, while an arm encircled her waist. Dispa writhed her body, attempting to escape, but the grip was steadfast.

"Hush, young one, do you wish to wake the whole palace?"

"Magie?" Dispa kept her voice at a low whisper though the anger in her voice was clear as she said, "Go away, I know you'll just tell Father that I've been playing in this wretched rain."

"Wretched?" asked the old maid. "I think it's quite lovely. It hides tears nicely."

"How did you know I was crying?"

Magie snapped her fingers and the rain disappeared. "Not here. Someone may overhear us. Come, let us go to my place." Magie wrapped the now-shivering Dispa in her cloak and managed to flawlessly find her way through the maze of corridors to her chambers. Dispa was both pleased and frightened when the wooden door pushed open to reveal a room full of strange vials, books, and gadgets. It smelled terribly of old paper, spilt ink, and charred wood. She reached out to touch a small glass bottle and no sooner than after she had picked it up did it crash to the ground and spill everywhere. Magie spun around yet did not seem mad.

"Watch," she said. Dispa glued her eyes to the floor as the green substance began to evaporate before her eyes and turn into a thick, woolly blanket.

"That's just what I wanted!" It wasn't exactly cold outside - no, it was hardly ever cold in Charn - but Dispa still felt chilled to the bone and had quite honestly been wishing that Magie would extend an offer to be wrapped in her cloak again.

"Yes." Magie calmly went back to whatever she had been doing at the back of her room. Her voice carried in choppy sentences back to Dispa. "That... been brewing it for around a year... it's called... I had to... just have to make more... ah, here it is!" Magie emerged again and motioned for Dispa to sit on her lap.

Dispa could now see what Magie had been looking for: a book - and not just any book. Just as everything else in the room, it appeared to be ancient and it let off a musty smell. When Magie opened the cover, Dispa began to wonder if the binding would simply give way and the pages would flutter to the already cluttered floor.

"A long time ago, before the first of your family was seated on the throne, Charn was a place filled with magic," began Magie.

"Magic?" asked Dispa in awe, "It exists?"

"Hush, do you wish to hear the story or nay?"

"Sorry..."

"Yes, long ago, Charn was the largest country in the world - or worlds, I may say, for at this time contact between the others was strong and frequent - for usage and learning of magic. Then, when your several times great grandfather inherited the right to rule, he banned magic. Nobody truly knows why. Some say he was afraid of it, other say he was poor with the practice and did not want to be weaker in something than his people. Nevertheless, it happened, and magical folk are found less and less."

Dispa, forgetting Magie's warning not to interrupt, said, "Are you magical folk?"

"I know a bit," Magie said, "Though others know more. I understand you are having trouble with your sister?"

"How-" Dispa started to say, but Magie just tapped the book and smiled. "Yes," she admitted. "But only because she's Father's favorite! He won't do anything nice for me!"

"Do I sense a bit of jealousy?"

"Well... yes. It wasn't a problem until Jadis asked to be the next in line to rule."

"And what did the Emperor say?" asked Magie, though Dispa sensed she already knew the answer.

"I... I don't know. I left before I heard anything else."

"Then you should not assume so easily that the answer was yes. The next Emperor or Empress is not something taken lightly here in Charn. Now, child, if you are willing to listen, I am willing to teach."

"Teach magic?"

"Hush, hush. Don't go shouting it around now. You'll have to be secretive about it. I don't doubt that Emperor would have my head if he knew what I will be showing you."

Dispa asked no further questions, for she was too absorbed by Magie's soothing voice and the wonderful thoughts of Jadis being put in her place - the place of a less-favored child. Between the late time, the comforting sounds of night and Magie reading the history of Charn's magical community, and the thick smell in the room, it was no wonder that Dispa's eyelids started to droop and she found herself fighting to stay awake. Soon, she was fast asleep in Magie's arms. The woman closed the book quietly and smiled.

When Dispa awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself clothed in a cool nightgown and lying curled up on her own bed. She began to wonder if it was all a dream, a wonderful dream, but when she saw Magie's familiar script sprawled on a piece of parchment placed upon her vanity, she knew it wasn't, because the note was clearly code.

"_Dispa - the Emperor would like you to be fitted for a new dress. Please come to my chambers after first meal. ~Magie._"

Well, at least Dispa _hoped_ it was code, because she truly did not want to stand still for an hour while various attendants poked here and there and pricked you with needles and adjusted this and smoothed out that. She squirmed all through her meal, so much in fact that Empress noticed and asked if Dispa was running a fever. Thankfully she was able to dodge the question when a servant spilled a pot of soup and received quite the verbal lashing from Emperor. It seemed like forever until Dispa escaped to Magie's chambers, and was pleasantly surprised to learn that she would not be fitted for a dress today. No, today, they would be learning magic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **... Urk, wasn't quite sure where to end this chapter. Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but I'm trying to edit all of my stories before I continue any new ones - but I cheated and did a chapter of this ^.^ If you'd like, I think this chapter would make great reviewing material or maybe even a good sleeping potion ingredient :P (See the Disclaimer if you don't get the joke...)


	3. Chapter Two : Secrets Kept

**.: Chapter Two: Secrets Kept :.**

"Hey, watch it!" whined Disma, after Magie had poked her with a pin for what might have been the twentieth time. Disma had arrived at Magie's door with food smeared upon her elegant face, eager to begin the training. Magie had given a small chuckle, whipped Disma's cheeks with her apron, and invited the young girl inside. As Disma soon discovered, Magie had not, in fact, been covering up magic with the request to make new gowns, much to Disma's constantly voiced dismay. Disma sighed and asked again, "How much longer?"

"Depends," Magie managed with thread between her lips, "Do you think it needs lace trim?" Magie spun Disma around to peer in the mirror. The dress was a lovely shade of deep green that reflected candlelight and gave Disma an eerie appearance. She gave a small twirl, sending the fabric whisking gracefully over the platform.

"Oh, no, I love it just the way it is!" exclaimed Disma, for once feeling excited about clothing.

"I asked, little one, does it need lace trim?"

Disma frowned, "Why, do you think so?"

"Child, I shall ask once more, and no more than once, do we need to go to the market to get lace trim?"

Finally catching on, Disma mustered up the most chipper voice she could, strode to the door, and announced to the maid-in-waiting, "Magie is going to take me to the market to get lace trim for my gown. Would you please inform Father not to wait up for us? We shadn't be back until mid-day tomorrow."

The maid gave a small nod. "I shall ready the carriage."

"No need, no need," said Magie as she bustled about the room, adding things to a small parcel, "We'll take Amber, she's a good steady steed." With that closing statement, the maid left and Magie tightened the knot on the parcel, nestled it under her arm, and offered the other to Disma. "Little one, are you ready to begin the training?"

"Yes, Miss Magie," Dispa piped, taking the elder woman's arm as she emitted a small giggle. It seemed great fun to her, the thrill of adventure and learning something new meshed into one great big surprise.

The road to the market was crowded and sweaty, with servants pushing carts and getting in the general way. Although the tall towers of Blocaille had provided temporary shade, the palace had long since been out sight, and the red barren rocks of Charn's harsh landscape did little to reduce the heat. If anything, it felt to Dispa more and more like a hot pot of coals, with the sun like a great yellow fire, baking the humans below as it's main course. Dispa couldn't help but frequently asking how much longer until Magie would not permit another peep out of the small girl. Soon, Dispa's eyes grew weary of the uneventful landscape until they fluttered shut, sending Dispa into a deep nap.

In her dreams, Dispa saw strange people: two tall women standing stubbornly on opposite pillars as a war raged at their feet. Neither had a pleasant expression; The one's stung of hatred and contempt for the other, while the other's was of compassion and hope as she watched her army slowly gaining advantage over the other. Presumably the war was over as citizens began to hug and the nicer of the two women began to climb the steps to a great palace. "Victory," said she...

She didn't finish the dream, for Magie had shaken Dispa off her back and said, "What did you say?"

"I hadn't said anything," mumbled Dispa. She rubbed her eyes but was disappointed to find that sand and red rocks still stretched as far as the naked eye could see. "How much longer?"

"I thought I told you not to ask anymore," Magie scolded, "Nevertheless, only a quarter of an hour more."

"Then why can't I see the city?"

"Because we are not going to the city," stated Magie simply. Dispa stared with unblinking eyes as if trying to read Magie's eyes for the answers. Magie gave a small laugh. "Your droopy eyes are adorable, yes, but they are unsuited for a Queen."

"Sorry, but I want to know, where are we going?"

"Ah, we are going to a place of great knowledge, a place where one is free to do spells without detection. That is why you are unable to see, as it is shrouded in a deep magic."

Magie chanted a chorus of words so old sounding, Dispa would have thought them to be the words of the gods themselves. A strange feeling brewed within her, and she began to wonder what the truth was in her thoughts. Then, a shroud of green mist clouded her eyes.

"I can't see," Dispa said, groping around for Magie. She was about to scream for help when the mist receded and she was back on the horse with Magie, except they were now surrounded by many magical folk bustling about their business in gowns and capes, with the occasional town-joker in some silly baggy pants and a colorful top. Dispa leaned in close to Magie to whisper, "Aren't they afraid Father will banish them from Charn?"

"The Emperor is unable to sense this place. I fear..." Magie gave a pert shake of her head. "No. Not of conc-"

"Excuse me," an elderly woman with a crooked grin and thinning frizzy hair said, placing her bony hand on Dispa's leg. "I foresee something in you."

"Go away." Magie shooed the woman back, but the woman continued in pursuit.

She called, "You must understand, this one, she will be the end! The end I say! Listen, you must!" Still calling, the sea of people soon muffled her cries and at once Dispa lost track of her worn brown hood bobbing amongst hundreds of other heads.

"What did she mean, the end?"

"A nay-sayer. They're always predicting the end of the world. They're always wrong. You mustn't remember this woman."

"Well they ought to be right sometime, yes?" asked Dispa. Magie ignored her and slid off of Amber, beckoning Dispa to follow. Dispa had decided it was time to drop the subject, so she instead focused on the magical folk. One had come over and was eagerly discussing something with Magie.

"Isn't she adorable?" said Magie's friend, pinching one of Dispa's cheeks. "Oh, yes, I'm sure you ought to be on your way, and me too; I'll bet Nemai will have my head if I'm not home in time for supper, he thinks I'm up in the loft sewing, and oh it will be such a fuss, right, where was I going again, ah yes, good to see you Magie!" With a cloud of green she had disappeared, leading Dispa to the conclusion that green meant hiding.

"When I'm Empress," Dispa said, "I won't hide magic. I think these people are lovely."

"That's wonderful to hear, darling, but the council won't hear for it."

"Then I'll banish the council. The people deserve rights."

Magie smiled. "You'll make a fair Empress, young one."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Pretty dull cliffer... Womp. My writing is getting shoddy O.O I need to fix that. Anyway, I promise more soon - I'm now splitting my time between crafts, my Avengers FF (which I couldn't resist, sowwyy...), and Narnia FF. Again, I originally was going to put more into this chapter but... I dunno, you guys deserve something for being patient. So enjoyish.


End file.
